Implantable medical devices are commonly used today to monitor a patient and/or deliver therapy to a patient. For example, implantable sensors are often used to monitor one or more physiological parameters of a patient, such as heart beats, heart sounds, ECG, respiration, etc. In some instances, pacing devices are used to treat patients suffering from various heart conditions that may result in a reduced ability of the heart to deliver sufficient amounts of blood to a patient's body. Such heart conditions may lead to slow, rapid, irregular, and/or inefficient heart contractions. To help alleviate some of these conditions, various medical devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.) can be implanted in a patient's body. Such devices may monitor and in some cases provide electrical stimulation to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner.